Helga lee una historia: La Tierra de las Arenas Verdes
by Inudaughter Returns
Summary: Helga lee una historia.


—Helga, ¿te gustaría leer la historia? —preguntó Phoebe.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Helga—. ¡Ejem! —Ella se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. ¿Cuál era la historia? "La Tierra de las Arenas Verdes". Dice así:

Recuerdo bien el día que mi esposo y yo comenzamos nuestro ímpetu que nos llevaría a través de la Tierra de las Arenas Verdes, al mítico más allá. Mi esposo y yo éramos clérigos —sacerdote y sacerdotisa— un estado aceptable mientras caminábamos con nuestras vestiduras majestuosas como oro fino hilado —siempre y cuando no tuviéramos hijos, ya que eso habría interrumpido nuestros deberes.

Vivíamos en una tierra llamada Hebetah, gobernada y dirigida por un gran monasterio que se alzaba en una ciudadela sobre toda la ciudad de sus habitantes, en su mayoría agricultores. No había soldados en Hebetah. No había necesidad. Por todos los lados de nuestra ciudad solo había una extensión de arena lo suficientemente ancha como para tragar el alma y las ambiciones de uno. Nadie conocía de la tierra de otros hombres y nadie venía nunca. Solo existía el rumor de que, en algún lugar, allá afuera, en lugares lejanos, existían otros hombres aparte de nosotros en nuestro frágil asentamiento en el desierto.

De hecho, Hebetah era un pequeño y apenas cultivable trozo de tierra seca. Aquí, las arenas estaban bordeadas por un río antiguo para nuestras necesidades de riego. Además, las arenas eran lo suficientemente gruesas con cieno café, la mayoría del cual los granjeros dragaban del río con gran esfuerzo para evitar que se marchitaran las tiernas raíces de las hierbas. Todos nuestros muros fueron construidos para protegernos del intenso sol. Del mismo modo, nuestras redes tejidas a mano que cubrían nuestras cosechas las protegían del reflejo severo de la tierra sobre ellas.

Como dije, la ciudad estaba gobernada por el monasterio. Había diecisiete niveles. Mi esposo y yo estábamos en el sexto nivel —algo elevado, pero no excepcional. Por lo menos esto nos dio vidas sustanciales y mejores raciones.

El problema del que hablo comenzó el 18 de primavera. El río cambió su curso y, sin precedentes, inundó más de la mitad de nuestros campos de cultivo. Permanecieron inundados y esto es lo que lo hizo tan extraordinario. Era una amplia extensión de barro hasta donde se lograba ver, con fragmentos de negro y mezclado con basura de una misteriosa civilización. Cajas estropeadas se habían convertido en nuestros muelles contra una gran extensión de arena sobre la cual no se podía caminar. Fue durante este evento que llegaron los caballos azules.

Mi hermana de sangre —también del clero— estaba allí conmigo, sentada en estos muelles, cuando los caballos de los magos llegaron en estampida. Nuestra cultura siempre había conocido de magos. O más bien, nuestra gente siempre había culpado a los magos por cada cosa rara. Yo, o cualquiera que conocía, nunca había visto a hombres de otro reino. Pero cuando las bestias volaron por encima, todos sabíamos que los caballos debían pertenecer a una persona así. Como una nube de mosquitos a un ratón del desierto, nos rodearon.

Los caballos azules, como yo los llamaba, eran de todo tipo. Realmente no podía llamarlos caballos. Algunos tenían cuellos largos más parecidos a un cisne que a un corcel. Tampoco eran todos azules —el color de cada uno no coincidía con los demás y uno hasta era violeta. El desorden que trajeron al cielo coincidía con la tierra en ruinas debajo de ellos. Pero la mayoría me impresionó con su sólido grosor. Estas criaturas estaban tan corpulentas que sería casi imposible que un jinete se cayera. En última instancia, sería una de estas inmensas criaturas que más tarde elegiría.

Mi maestro entre los clérigos —mi profesor y mi administrador— miró fijamente por encima del escritorio cuando hablé de estas extrañas bestias. Se acarició la barba larga como si estuviera en duda; como si mi esposo, mi hermana y yo hubiéramos confabulado alguna historia loca para confundirlo, pero sus palabras, cuando llegaron, estaban llenas de sabiduría.

—Esto es algo que debo decírselo a mi propio maestro —ofreció, levantando su enorme grosor de un cojín de satín relleno de capas de tela envueltas alrededor de la paja más fina. La riqueza de una silla era asombrosa. Su oficina, provista con lámparas de aceite, paredes pintadas de formas triangulares color marrón y blanco, y un piso de mortero de ladrillos alisados a mano, siempre me había sorprendido. Y era mucho más el esplendor que me esperaba. El estudio de su maestro al que nos llevó era mucho más rico. Me cegó en virtud de su alejamiento de la naturaleza; era la encarnación pura de los logros del hombre.

Me incliné en reverencia al maestro de mi maestro y repetí mi historia. Entonces esperé, con mi esposo y mi hermana, a que nuestros superiores juzgaran. Fuimos a casa y volvimos al día siguiente para escuchar las palabras de mi maestro.

—Esto es algo que hiciste bien en decirnos —dijo mi maestro—. Pero dudo que se haga algo al respecto —dijo el hombre redondo. Bajó la voz y habló en un susurro—: Siempre has estado entre mis favoritas —murmuró, y me pregunté con asombro que el hombre distante, de rostro redondo, alguna vez había sentido tan afinidad humana hacia mí o hacia mi esposo. Él siempre nos había parecido indiferente. Quizás las circunstancias lo habían cambiado.

—Pero el consejo de ancianos se ha reunido. Han elegido. Pronto sellarán las puertas de la ciudadela. Puedo, si quieres, extenderte la bienvenida. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Qué? —pregunté tartamudeando—. ¿Cerrar las puertas de la ciudadela? ¿Por qué? —Nuestro maestro nos miró con tristeza.

—Para esperar el fin del mundo. Los ancianos lo han declarado. —Mi mente se sacudió ante las implicaciones de tal acción.

—Si cierra las puertas de la ciudadela —dije, lentamente pensándolo bien, porque allí era donde toda la comida de la ciudad se almacenaba en vastos sótanos de altas torres de ladrillos moldeados de arcilla—, entonces, ¿cómo se alimentarán los artesanos y los granjeros? ¿O el menor de los rangos del sacerdocio? —dije, pensando en los cientos de nuevos iniciados como mi hermana. Pero el hombre que tenía ante mí se mordió los labios con gravedad y se quedó en silencio.

La ciudad ahora se había vuelto indeseable. La invitación se había extendido, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida para seguir a mi maestro mientras él se tambaleaba, con los pies pesados y anchos con muchas comidas de rico pan y leche, dentro de las altas puertas arqueadas de la ciudadela central. Yo estaba demasiado aturdida para apreciar completamente la consecuencia de mi falta de acción cuando los dos guardias de la puerta entraron por detrás y cerraron las puertas gemelas con un ruido sordo. Dos muros, tan caros y ornamentados como la misma jerarquía del clero, ahora se interponían entre mí y los frutos de la civilización. Y el mundo exterior ahora se había convertido en mi herencia. Miré al cielo a la distancia —un cielo que mi maestro nunca más vería.

—Vamos —dije, tomando mi bastón en la mano y caminando con él, contenta por una vez que era el sello de mi posición en lugar de una almohada, porque tenía una gran necesidad de él—. No tiene sentido que miremos y esperemos. ¡Debemos hacerlo! —dije, mis pies dispuestos a explorar. Pero me llevaron al borde de nuestra ciudad que pronto estaría desolada. Miré hacia atrás a la ciudad con temor, porque pronto supe que la traición de los sumos sacerdotes pronto sería conocida por la casta baja.

—¿Qué haremos? —murmuró mi esposo, y mi hermana hizo eco porque ella todavía estaba con nosotros. Los tres estábamos en las afueras de la amplia extensión de la ciudad. Mi esposo y mi hermana miraron los campos en ruinas de nuestra gente. Pero miré a través de la arena. Más allá de la bruma transparente del aire del desierto había acantilados. Estos bloques delgados en el horizonte eran montañas que ningún visitante potencial de nuestra ciudad había atravesado.

—Voy a caminar —le dije con valentía—. De noche, claro, cuando las arenas están frescas. No te preocupes. No he enloquecida de miedo.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo mi esposo, cerrando su mano sobre la mía con la preocupación que yo le había prohibido tener. Pero mi mente estaba decidida. Era, después de todo, el fin del mundo.

—¿Qué harás tú? —le pregunté a mi hermana. Estaba nerviosa porque probablemente solo tenía la muerte para ofrecerle. Pero de la misma manera ahora solo existía una ciudad sin comida. Temía eso más que la amplia extensión del desierto.

—Me quedaré —dijo mi hermana tímidamente—. Pero te deseo buena suerte. —Nos dimos un abrazo de despedida.

—¡Come toda tu comida ahora! —le aconsejé—. Los hombres fuertes te matarán solo por eso si la acaparas —pensé, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace doscientos, cien, apenas cuarenta años, cuando las cosechas habían sido escasas. La religión era la única norma y ley de nuestro país. Algunos habían optado por no comer en absoluto por causa de la religión y habían sido sepultados como santos. Otros habían sobrevivido a los años de escasez a través de la brutalidad.

—Estaré bien —me mintió mi hermana. Esperaba por nuestro bien que ella pudiera convertir tales mentiras en verdades.

Al caer la noche, mi esposo y yo nos atamos a la espalda muchos cueros aceitados llenos de agua. Era como si trabajáramos para llevar agua a nuestra casa. El pozo más alto de nuestra ciudad estaba puro y aún no había sido contaminado por el agua de las inundaciones, y quizás lo habríamos hecho. Pero en cambio, tomamos esta agua y con ella comenzamos a caminar, alejándonos de la ciudad y profundizándonos en el desierto. Apoyándome pesadamente sobre mi bastón, hice un buen tiempo a través de las arenas, que se enfriaron al tacto contra mis dedos de los pies en sus sandalias.

Criaturas se arrastraban por las arenas en la noche y las apaleábamos y las comíamos —sin importar lo extrañas que fueran o lo crudas que estuviesen. Después de todo, éramos hijos del desierto. Como pueblo éramos tan duros como nuestra madre. También había hojas suculentas enterradas entre las dunas de arena, que chupábamos y masticábamos mientras viajábamos. Durante el día permanecíamos inmóviles en una depresión poco profunda excavada en la arena con toda la tela de nuestros cuerpos tendida encima de nosotros para protegernos.

Viajamos durante días y pensé que la muerte nos alcanzaría. Pero logramos lo que pocos habían hecho. El acantilado que había visto desde Hebetah tenía bordes pronunciados y era impasible. Mi corazón pesaba de decepción. Entonces era verdad que ningún hombre había cruzado las montañas hacia el otro lado. Pero por lo menos aquí había arbustos y abundancia de caza menor. Liebres, pájaros y roedores espinosos se movían entre la maleza espinosa. Los cazamos con lazos y trampas y comimos tan bien como lo habíamos hecho en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas. Pero después de varias lunas nuevas, me preocupaba por mi hermana. También me preguntaba qué sería de la ciudad de las Arenas Verdes.

—Volvamos —dijo mi esposo, expresando por mí el impulso enterrado. Así que volvimos a caminar de noche para reunirnos con los otros hombres.

La ciudad estaba tranquila a nuestro regreso. Ningún ruido de rebelión raspaba el aire. Pero fue bueno que habíamos intercambiado nuestras túnicas sacerdotales de oro por unas polvorientas, porque unos hombres nos saludaron a la entrada de la ciudad.

Nos llevaron con mi hermana, que estaba embarazada. Tampoco llevaba ya su túnica de oro. Ella estaba junto a sus nuevos hermanos espirituales; no clérigos, sino los obreros más consolidados del pueblo. Ella se había convertido en esposa de uno de estos trabajadores. Algunos de los comerciantes también se habían convertido en sus socios y, después de comprobar nuestras palabras, sus dudas quedaron satisfechas. No éramos unos de los que odiaban. Quien más odiaban quedó claro cuando vi la ciudadela ahora. Todo estaba arruinado más allá de la segunda puerta. Ningún alma viviente se movía adentro. Las castas más bajas de Hebetah habían derrocado con gusto a los ordenados por el bien de la preciosa comida.

No lloré a mi maestro. Solo me alegré de no haberle seguido en su destino porque su lugar de seguridad se había convertido en una prisión de muerte. Pero me preguntaba por el futuro mientras contemplaba las torres de terracota que habían sido el premio lo suficientemente grande como para incitar a la muerte. Los fuertes ahora tenían en sus manos la vida desvaneciente de nuestra gente. Pero nuestros nuevos amos eran pocos en número y los campos de nuestro país todavía estaban dañados y sin arar.

—¿Hay algún obrero del campo entre nosotros? —lamenté tan fuertemente como me atrevía—. ¿Quién queda que pueda despertar a las hierbas jóvenes de su sueño? —Pero los granjeros que quedaban entre nosotros pronto alzaron sus voces para tranquilizarme:

—Cuando las mañanas se enfríen y el río disminuya, plantaremos de nuevo. —Los experimentados entre ellos habían sobrevivido, esbeltos pero resistentes. Poco les importaba quiénes eran sus nuevos amos. Estaba más en su naturaleza esforzarse diariamente contra el hambre. Esta batalla no era nueva para ellos.

Pero a medida que se observaba el río, este no disminuía. Bloques cuadrados de piedra lo suficientemente grandes para que hombres se parasen sobre ellos sobresalían con una flotabilidad imposible a lo largo de su superficie. Pasé muchos días contemplando el río y sus misterios. Había basura en el río, decidí. Además de las piedras flotantes vinieron ruedas y tiras de tela y mil objetos de naturaleza peculiar. Saqué muchos pedazos de escombros con un bastón en forma de gancho y los coloqué en una pila. Ante tal extrañeza pude pasear e imaginar fácilmente.

Los escombros, decidí por fin, eran como un sendero río arriba si uno solo pudiera saltar con fuerza. Esto era imposible. Pero era una flecha —una guía— para llamar mi atención río arriba. Pero incluso si estaba en mi corazón seguir el río desde sus orillas, este era un viaje que ningún hombre mortal podría seguir. Al igual que los acantilados occidentales a lo largo de los cuales mi esposo y yo habíamos vivido por un tiempo, un borde del cañón hacia el norte evitó que nuestros pies pudieran seguir mis ojos. Una cascada irregular partía el acantilado. Solo después de esta caída el río crecía más lentamente en su expansión a través de nuestro país. En años anteriores siempre había serpenteado más allá de nuestra ciudad en un arco fértil. Sin embargo, ahora era demasiado rápido para enroscarse en el corazón de la tierra. Cavaba un camino más nuevo.

—Esposo —dije, provocada por todo lo que había visto—, estoy empezando a creer que todas estas dificultades vienen de las manos de los magos. Seguramente estas cosas son de ellos —dije señalando el revoltijo que había dragado a la orilla del agua—. ¿Se habrá derrumbado toda su ciudad en el agua?

—No sabemos con certeza que sean magos —dijo mi esposo, recordándome gentilmente que los magos de los que hablé eran cuentos. Ninguno de estos visitantes aún había agraciado nuestra ciudad.

—¡Seguramente existen! —protesté—. U hombres como nosotros. No somos la única ciudad. Esto es una prueba —dije una vez más encorvada sobre mis cosas. Pero una vez que había cansado mi mente con todas estas reflexiones, comencé a clasificar los escombros. Podía vender algunos de los artículos y con estos hicimos suficientes monedas para no perecer. El precio de la comida era caro y por eso lamimos cualquier recipiente en el que cocinábamos. Bebimos agua para llenar nuestros vientres lo suficiente como para apagar el hambre.

Recé en privado. Fue tanto una respuesta a mi rezo como cualquier otra cosa cuando regresaron los Caballos Azules. Ellos llenaron el cielo. También llenaron de temor a los que los veían. Yo también sentí miedo. Ahora entendí por qué mi maestro lo había llamado el fin de los tiempos. Pero los ojos de las bestias se suavizaron mientras miraba hacia ellos. Algunos detuvieron su vuelo salvaje. Como príncipes, andaban de puntillas con respeto ante mí. Sacudieron sus cabezas con majestuosidad. Inspirada por tal majestad, mi corazón se derritió y agarré una de las bridas robustas de la bestia.

—Vengan aquí —llamé a mi hermana y a mi esposo, haciéndoles cuestionar una vez más si ahora me había vuelto loca—. ¡Miren aquí! ¡La bestia invita a ser montada! Los magos… ¡ciertamente tal ser les pertenece a ellos!

—Ciertamente te creo —dijo mi hermana—. Pero no lo montaré ni por todo lo del mundo. Pero siento que tú sí lo harás.

—Estoy pensándolo —admití con audacia.

—Podríamos volver a los acantilados —dijo mi esposo—. Vivir allá era bueno.

—Pero ¿y qué de la ciudad? —dije tercamente—. ¿Qué pasará con todos si los cultivos no se siembran pronto? ¡Yo lo sabría! —dije pensando en todas las cosas que no podía entender sin los magos—. Deseo probar mi tonto plan, incluso si eso significa mi muerte. Pero no tienes que venir.

—No, iré contigo —dijo mi esposo, aunque sentí una ruptura de un tipo sublime. Mi audacia había avivado una amargura entre nosotros. Decidí no dejar que eso disminuyera el fiero amor que tenía por él. Después de todo, nadie veía el mundo desde los mismos ojos que yo. Era sabio recordar esto.

No pude arrepentirme de mi valentía en el momento de peligro. En cambio, hice lo que una mujer debe hacer, como hornear pan para la familia. Había hecho tales cosas antes. Había golpeado la masa contra los lados de un foso ardiente y raspado esta antes de que se cayera. Con la misma emoción, ahora actué por el bien de mi pueblo y mi familia. Hice lo que debía para llegar con los magos porque solo ellos tenían respuestas. Era lo mismo que había aprendido en mi juventud. Uno debe arriesgarse a quemarse para hornear pan.

Fui llevada por la bestia que había elegido. A pesar de que podía caminar sobre la tierra, eligió el cielo. Su galope era tan feroz como el trueno, pero se movía tan suavemente como una brisa reconfortante. Rápidamente me llevó de Hebetah y pronto vi que la ciudad de los magos no se había derrumbado en el río, sólo un muro y su presa. El resto de la ciudad era vasta. Mil minaretes se lanzaban al cielo y alrededor de ellas había casas diminutas. Contuve la respiración porque, de tal vista, sabía que todo Hebetah era como una sola familia comparado con una ciudad como esta.

Los caballos azules tenían su amo. En su deber me trajeron a él, junto con mi esposo, que había venido. Aterrizaron en un patio entre cuatro minaretes espaciados uniformemente, y el mago, cuando lo vi, tenía túnicas no muy diferentes a los sacerdotes de Hebetah. Le rendí homenaje a él como lo hace un alumno a un maestro.

El mago no podía entender nuestro idioma. Yo no podía entender el suyo hasta que me ofreció una bebida que mezcló, con chispas en efervescencia. Bebí esto, deseando ser conocida en la muerte, si fuera necesario, por mi cualidad humilde. No titubeé. Pero mi marido se negó. Así fue como llegué a entender el idioma del mago, pero mi esposo no. Este era el hechizo que había conjurado el que nos había convocado.

—Mi golem —mi nuevo maestro había dicho señalando al caballo azul que había montado antes de que se quedara quieto como una piedra— te trajo aquí porque necesito ayuda en algo. Solo bastará una de tu ciudad.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita? —dije, porque estaba familiarizada con este juego desde mis días como clériga menor.

—Hay un asunto que concierne a tu ciudad, así como a mi política. Recientemente me he vuelto casi un político. Había dicho muchas veces que debíamos reparar los antiguos muros de la ciudad, pero pocos escucharon. Desde que comencé a hablar de ello, los muros y la presa se han derrumbado. Igual de grave, algo de basura y unas pócimas cayeron en el río. He visto en los ojos de mis caballos azules que el río no está como debería. Pero la mayoría desea confiar solo en la magia y no en medios mecánicos. No ha estado en mi poder convencerlos de lo contrario.

—Mi pueblo ha sufrido mucho —dije, lanzando una explicación de nuestro sufrimiento. Pero el mago que tenía ante mí no mostró el grado de simpatía que había esperado.

—Trágico —dijo él.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que desea del río? —le dije—. ¿Agua limpia para beber? ¿O un lugar para bañarse?

—No, no —dijo el mago con una risa antes de que me entregara un lente pequeño y un pedazo de papel con algo diminuto pegado a él. Miré detenidamente a través del cristal después de que él me había mostrado cómo y me explicó el pescado diminuto que estaba viendo.

—Radia abricadabrica es una especie de pececillo de tu tierra natal. Se encuentra, o encontraba, solo en el río. Pero es un nadador diminuto. He conservado algunos en estanques, pero no puedo usar ninguno en mi alquimia por miedo a que se me acaben.

—Ah —le dije. Lentamente, mi mente recordó rayitas de plata que nadaban velozmente entre los juncos. De niña había tratado de atraparlos, porque si lo hacía, me recompensaba agregándolos a mi sopa como un buen condimento. Eran difíciles de ver; había fallado muchas veces en atrapar uno por red o por cubeta. Pero sabía que solo vivían cerca de algas suaves y, por lo tanto, era fácil de creer que, en una inundación de este tipo, la mayoría sería llevada por la corriente.

—¿Quiere que encontremos este pez? —pregunté desconcertada.

—No. Me he dado cuenta de que debo conspirar con aquellos que entienden la política. Lo que te pido es que pidas que arreglen tu río a todos los que puedas. Si haces eso, habrá Radia abricadabrica y podré continuar mi investigación sobre los golems.

—Ah —dije sentándome porque todas estas cosas extrañas eran abrumadoras.

Nos permitieron descansar a mi esposo y yo. Cuando nos habíamos familiarizado más con este nuevo maestro y nos habíamos acostumbrado a las habitaciones que nos había dado, comenzó nuestra súplica. Clamé por la ciudad y la civilización de Hebetah ante el pueblo de los magos. Clamé por el río que nunca había amado antes tanto como lo había necesitado. Clamé con la preocupación que tenía por los parientes que había dejado atrás con la promesa de regresar si pudiera.

La misericordia no nos fue dada tan fácilmente. Muchos voltearon sus cabezas porque éramos ruidosos. Otros nos miraron fijamente porque éramos feos y extranjeros ante sus ojos —una curiosidad. Unos pocos se vieron obligados a escuchar cuando nos presentaron en una reunión a puertas cerradas, pero sus ojos se cerraron como puertas ante nosotros.

—No —dijeron los gobernantes de los magos—. Es muy caro. No es necesario. Estamos ocupados. No podemos preocuparnos por el bien de un pueblo salvaje. —Apreté los dientes y reprimí mis lágrimas calientes. Este era otro pueblo, más grande que el nuestro. Esta elección era una manifestación de su poder. Yo, al no tener nada, no podía hacer que se preocuparan. No pude obligarlos a obrar. Aunque había sido escéptica con respecto al mago y su pez, ahora entendí cómo debió haberse sentido haber discutido y no haber ganado. Pero una mujer sabia sabe abandonar su amargura.

—Debe haber otra manera —dijo el mago—. No podemos hacer que nos den monedas para reparar los muros y construir una nueva presa. Pero quizás podamos recolectar una moneda a la vez —decidió—. ¡Tú ve a recogerlas por mí! —exigió una vez que se había recuperado de su propia revelación.

Hice lo que el mago había ordenado. Él era nuestro patrocinador en estas tierras extrañas y también nuestra forma para regresar a Hebetah. Extrañaba la ciudad de mi nacimiento. Pero también temía. Incluso si el río regresaba a su suave fluir, no tenía la seguridad de que alguno de mi pueblo seguiría vivo a nuestro regreso.

Clamé por Hebetah en las esquinas. Clamé por Hebetah durante las asambleas de celebraciones. Clamé por Hebetah desde cajas apiladas en la plaza del pueblo y en los almuerzos con magos tan anchos como mi maestro había sido. Vi su fantasma en sus caras anchas y redondas. Pero ¿cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera cerrar los ojos para esperar con la creencia de que el mundo se estaba acabando, cuando un hombre tan similar cerró los ojos a la ruina porque creía que no era así? Solo podía ser que el segundo hubiera depositado una gran fe en su propio poder. Ningún dios del desierto podría matarlo por su indiferencia.

Pero las monedas, como la fe, comenzaron a llegarnos a cuentagotas. Finalmente le di al maestro dos mil monedas en un bolso. Lo cogió y lo sacudió.

—¡Bien hecho! —dijo—. ¡Con esto, tu trabajo está terminado! ¡Puedes irte a casa! Pero escucha a los golems si llaman.

—¿Es suficiente para arreglar las piedras rotas? —dije pensando en la presa y el muro que habían caído al río; el comienzo de todas estas cosas que habían traído el caos tanto para mí como para Hebetah.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo mi nuevo maestro—. ¡Pero es suficiente para comenzar! Una vez que otros vean el trabajo que se ha hecho, pondrán dinero para terminar el resto del muro. ¡Luego la presa! Trabajaremos para asegurarnos de que otros respeten la calidad del agua. Para los peces… y para Hebetah —dijo mi maestro, finalmente cediendo reverencia para mi pueblo. Fue su mayor recompensa, su mayor amabilidad, por el trabajo que habíamos hecho. Para un mago, por lo menos, éramos más que un pueblo salvaje.

Mi corazón estaba tímido cuando regresamos a Hebetah. Ningún hombre o mujer estuvo presente cuando los caballos azules nos bajaron dentro de sus puertas. Nada podría ser igual, pero me alegré cuando finalmente encontramos personas viviendo en la parte de Hebetah más alejada del río. Mi hermana estaba entre ellos. Su esposo había muerto hace tiempo. Pero ahora ella vivía con un esposo agricultor y muchas de mis sobrinas y sobrinos alrededor de ella. Por estos extraños que nunca había conocido antes, había sufrido, y estaba contenta.

La ciudad había hecho todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Cuando los alimentos almacenados se agotaron, la rebelión y los combates se desataron una vez más. Pero quedaban granjeros. Habían plantado y replantado la poca tierra que no había sido tocada por las inundaciones y habían cultivado suficientes alimentos para que algunos sobrevivieran. Por encima de los granjeros estaban sus lores más recientes —un puñado de príncipes y un rey para reinar donde la santa ciudadela una vez había sido la líder de nuestro pueblo.

No lloré de alegría cuando mi esposo y yo fuimos recibidos por estos nuevos amos. Atribuyeron parte de su éxito al dios del desierto y por eso serví, junto con mi esposo, en una religión reinventada. Enseñamos algunas de las maneras antiguas, pero nunca las costumbres. Nunca más caminaríamos por encima de nuestro pueblo. Pedimos limosna en las mismas calles donde nuestros predecesores lo habían exigido como derecho.

Pero en esta vida de humildad había un deleite que no había conocido antes. Ya no rezábamos en privado con túnicas de oro. Ahora rezábamos con hombres y mujeres de nuestro pueblo. Ellos eran el mayor tesoro de todos. Había costado la pérdida de la ciudadela para que yo viera eso.

El río finalmente sanó. Nuestro amigo, el mago que creó los golems, fue fiel a su palabra. Él y otros de su clase repararon la presa y los muros decrépitos de su ciudad para que la nuestra pudiera vivir y florecer.

Hebetah ya no era la única ciudad del hombre. No era la única vida de un desierto. En cambio, era un vecino, y ojos curiosos comenzaron a dirigirse a nuestra ciudad. De la misma manera, ojos curiosos se dirigieron hacia afuera. Otras personas aparte de mi esposo y yo montaron los caballos azules para visitar la ciudad de los magos. Trajeron de vuelta más que ellos mismos.

No sé por qué toda la vida implica tanto cambio. Pero puedo decir, ahora en mi vejez, que me alegro de que el río continúe fluyendo, trayéndonos agua clara y fresca. No pude detener el río y me alegré de no tener que hacerlo.

Un mes o dos después, Phoebe corrió hacia Helga justo cuando la chica estaba revisando un montón de cartas que Harvey, el cartero, le entregó. —¡Helga, Helga! —gritó Phoebe con euforia—. ¡Ya llegaron los resultados del concurso! ¡¿Recibiste tu copia de la revista?! —¡Parece que sí! —dijo Helga. Tanto ella como Phoebe se sentaron en su pórtico. Helga abrió las páginas. Phoebe abrió su propia revista. —¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está! La obra ganadora del concurso es… —pronunció Helga antes de que su boca se abriera en shock. Phoebe terminó la oración por ella mientras también vio la obra ganadora del concurso de escritura: —¿Un poema sobre el queso? —¡¿Quién diablos escribió un poema como ese?! —exclamó Helga. Ella hizo un nudo su revista y la azotó sobre la acera con ira. Su ceja se alzó en una mueca ladeada. —Uh. ¡Ese fui yo! —dijo Brainy, apareciendo con su habitual suéter marrón y su respiración áspera. Helga rodó los ojos, se sacudió las manos y luego se llevó las manos a las caderas. —Bueno, ¡de vuelta a la vieja libreta! —Helga anunció a todos. —¡Helga! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Phoebe. —Pues, ¡me voy a escribir un poema sobre el queso aún mejor! —dijo Helga con una mirada fija para mostrar que lo decía en serio. Luego se marchó hacia el atardecer.


End file.
